


The Other Genocider

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brief mentions of killing people, Class Trail 2, DID Makoto, Gen, Genocider Makoto, Oneshot, Rated T for language, cursing, i mean they are serial killers, it’s really brief actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: The moment Makoto entered the gymnasium, he was met with the sight of other teenagers the same age as him. He looks around when he sees a one particular girl though, a girl in a long skirt and long braids, and Mako starts to hum in the back of his mind. Makoto hides his wince and he watches as the girl turns to face him. They both share confused looks before going to approach each other.
Relationships: None
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Other Genocider

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind, this is my first dangan ronpa fic

When Makoto first entered the gymnasium after he first woke up in some weird classroom, his eyes immediately made eye contact with a girl with a really long skirt and braids. In the back of his mind, Mako was vibrating in excitement. Makoto sighs and quietly tells Mako to settle down. 

The girl looks at him before shrieking and barreling towards him. “H-Hey!” Makoto looks at her confused. He’s definitely seen her before but from where? 

“Um, who are you?” Makoto blushes. The girl stops and pauses. “I-I’m Fukawa T-Tokou. H-Have we m-met before?” Makoto glaces into her eyes and sees a flash of red. Makoto’s eyes widen a little and he feels his eyes flash red before blinking. Tokou stares wide eyed before nervously grinning, her thumb in her mouth. “Ac-ctually I think I d-do remember w-when we met.” Makoto nods and glances around the room. The others were too preoccupied in talking with the others that they weren’t looking at the two. 

Makoto looks back at Tokou and leans closer to her ear. “Meet me later. They have to talk.” Makoto whispers. Tokou nods before seeing a blonde near her. She giggles and runs off towards him. Makoto stares before turning around and walking to another group, unaware of the pair of eyes following him.

Later that night before curfew started, the two met in a random corridor far from the dorms. It may have seemed suspicious but Tokou and Makoto didn’t want anyone to accidentally walk in while the two talked. When they met each other's eyes, Tokou immediately grabbed the end of her braid and started to tickle her nose. Makoto grips his head as a blinding headache hit. Mako was coming to front. 

Makoto hears giggling from the girl in front of her and figures that her other personality already fronted. Makoto winces before everything turns to black. He opens his eyes to a pitch black void. He looks ahead and he can see through the eyes of Mako. He watches as the two giggle maniacally and hug. The two immediately engage in conversation as Makoto tries to remember what caused him to forget his memories. As he is pondering, he hears Mako ask Syo some interesting questions.

“So, I’m assuming you remember the memory wipe too right?” Mako asks Syo. She scoffs. “Of course I do. They hadn’t even tried wiping mines. Fucking lame ass school if you ask me.” Mako snorts. “Hah, I can just feel Makoto’s confusion right now.” Mako says. Syo cackles. “Tokou is practically shaking out of her boots right now. Curious motherfuckers.” Mako shakes his head. “Nah, let’s leave the mystery to them. This will be a fun ride.” The two cackle but stop when they hear the notifications from their phones. 

“Ah, it’s curfew time now. Night Mako!” Syo says cheerily, skipping away. Mako grins before letting Makoto front. Makoto groans and heads back to his dorms. 

The two would have frequent meetups, sometimes it was just being Tokou and Makoto talking. It didn’t seem like any of the others caught wind so they weren’t too worried at all. The first execution passed and the reality of them being in a killing game hit Makoto. And although Mako was a serial killer, he offered reassurances and guidance to Makoto. 

So when Togami began bringing up Genocider Syo in the class trial 2, Makoto’s heart began to beat fast. He tries not to look too panicked as he watches everything go down. Togami continues to talk about how Genocider Syo was in the room and he felt Mako’s presence appeared in his head, effectively giving him reassurances. He covers his mouth to hide the small smile he had from the gesture. 

He watches as Togami points at Tokou and he inhales sharply. The others noticed it but didn’t think too much of it. When Tokou was exposed, she fainted. Makoto tries to look surprised when Syo came back. As Syo cackles, showing off her many scissors that were hidden on her person, Makoto felt Mako try to front. Makoto winces and stands straighter. Kirigiri notices this and she narrows her eyes at him. 

She looks ready to say something but then Togami and Syo’s fighting gets louder. “What do you mean you aren’t the murderer?” Togami yells. Syo scoffs and points at her scissors. “These scissors are my life. Why would I not use them in a murder?” Syo argues back. Togami scoffs. “But that’s ridiculous. You don’t always kill with your scissors.” Syo tilts her head. “What do you mean? I always kill with my scissors.” Makoto’s eyes widen and his headache gets worse. 

Yamada turns to Makoto in concern but Makoto waves him off. He lifts his head to make eye contact with Kirigiri.  _ Oh shit, he was done for. _ Kirigiri stares at him for a bit before facing the arguing two in the room again. 

“You have also been reported to use not just scissors but knives as well as choking victims with rope.” Syo backs away for a second with confusion on her face before it hits. “Oh! You’re talking about my best buddy Genocider Mako!” Togami looks at her confused. “What?” Kirigiri clears her throat and Makoto’s heart nearly stops when she makes eye contact with him briefly before starting to talk. Makoto turns to Syo and sees her wincing at him. 

“So there are two serial killers with us?” Kirigiri asks. Togami scoffs. “What are the chances of that to happen?” Hagakure hums and nods. “That is true man. The odds of us having two serial killers with us is way too low.” Celestia gasps. She makes eye contact with Kirigiri and nods. “That is true but the odds are never zero.” Makoto shifts his attention to his hands. 

“Yes, isn’t that right Makoto?” Kirigiri asks. Majority of the people there gasp in shock and Makoto winces. His headache was worsening to the point where his head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. He winces out loud and puts his head into his arms. The room is then filled with concern but all Makoto is focusing on is him losing control. 

He can almost hear Mako saying “Sorry about that.” Makoto sighs.  _ No use in hiding it now.  _

Makoto watches through Mako’s eyes as he immediately starts laughing maniacally. He turns to Syo to see the girl cheering while jumping up and down. He makes eye contact with Togami and chuckles. “I’m the one that kills with rope and knives! Nice to meet you all, I’m Genocider Mako!” The whole room is quiet as Syo cheers. 

“What the fuck!” Mondo yells. The others are looking back and forth between Syo and Mako and Asahina seems ready to faint. Kirigiri has a faint smirk on her face as Togami looks at Mako shocked. “So it was you who killed Chihiro?” Yamada asks. Mako snorts and looks at Syo. “Look at this dude. He really thinks I did it!” The two serial killers cackle together. Togami groans and rubs his forehead.

“But the killing style fits you.” Mako guffaws and turns to Kirigiri. “What was at the crime scene?” Kirigiri stares before speaking. “Well, there was writing on the walls that said ‘Blood Lust’. Chihiro was killed with a blow to the head and was tied to the bar with an extension cable from the library.” Mako nods and looks back at Togami. 

“Now I’m assuming your little books might not have me listed in there as I didn’t kill as much as Genocider Syo over there.” He says, turning to Syo. She giggles and waves her scissors around. “Aw, thank you Mako.” Mako smiles and turns back to Togami. Togami was scowling at him.

“I never write messages in blood like Syo over there. I like leaving pieces of paper with messages there instead. Not only that, I never hit them on the head to kill them. Much better to see them writhe and scream.” Mako giggles as the others besides Syo look at each other terrified. “Exactly!” Syo yells. Asahina looked ready to throw up and Hagakure was as white as a ghost. 

“But you could have made an exception.” Yamada stutters out. Mako snorts before getting really close to him. “Being a serial killer is my pride and joy. The only way to get recognized is by doing the same over and over again. And my ties are very specific. I tie people in a very specific way.” Syo cackles. “Yup he does. In shibari! He’s just kinky that way.” The others don’t know what to say as the two Genociders banter back and forth. Apparently though, Togami had had enough. He yelled quiet and the two settled down.

“Good. Now that you two have finally calmed down, let’s continue.” And with that, Genocider Syo and Genocider Mako were thrust into the world of the mutual killing game. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a very quick one. i’m not on my laptop this time (ngksjf i liked writing on my laptop) because i’m out and probably won’t be back until it’s too late and i’ll be too tired to post. so enjoy this sort of half assed one shot.
> 
> not my best, but it’ll do for now. so sorry i couldn’t bring something better for today. but stay safe everyone! i’ll see you all again next sunday!
> 
> (also a little food for thought, i kind of imply that genocider mako really cares for makoto, even though he is a serial killer. so imagine in makoto’s execution, genocider mako fronts so makoto doesn’t have to be there in person of the execution. might write that later tbh, but just some food haha)


End file.
